The present invention relates in general to vane-type engines and in particular, to sealing means for a slotted rotor in a vane-type compressor.
From German patent DE-PS No. 719,388, for example, a vane-type compressor is known in which passages for vanes are provided with sealing pieces attached to the slotted rotor and cooperating with biasing springs. Manufacturing costs and installation of such prior art resilient seals are relatively high. Moreover, the operation of such seals is not satisfactory inasmuch as the backing springs due to their minute length cannot be reliably adjusted and act either too hard or too soft on the assigned sealing pieces. The available spring deflection is small and, therefore, a very careful and accurate installation is necessary. In operation, the prior art springs act on the sealing pieces with a relatively high pressure resulting in a high friction with the vanes. In summary, the prior art resilient sealing means, due to the above mentioned adjustment problems and increased wear due to high friction, do not provide best sealing results during the operation of vane type compressors.